


Hands In Motion

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Fluff, Gen, Stimming, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: When an change at the portal machine leads to an great increase of function, Entrapta can't hold herself back but let her happiness out. However, Hordak sees her, and she is afraid of his reaction
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	Hands In Motion

She checked the display twice. Yes, it was true, this was not an measurement error, the output of the space-time continuum stabilizer had truly risen about 40 percent. Happiness bubbled up in her, creating pressure begging to be let out trough moving just like applied mechanical force created movement. Entrapta checked the lab. As she had reassured herself that nobody was there she finally stopped to hold herself back, her hair twitched and swirled, she jumped up and down, hands swishing to the side and back, a big grin on her face.

“What are you doing?”, a deep, melodic voice from beside her asked.

Entrapta froze.

She was not exactly hiding these weird movements her body made sometimes when she did not forced herself to hide it. Truly, she just was not used to hide it anymore after all that time alone on Dryll. She still vividly remembered that one time she had raced around in her chair, hair spinning, and Catra had rudely stopped her.

Normally tried not to care that much anymore about what others thought of her because no matter how hard she tried she would still always just be the weird one, the annoying one. But somehow with Hordak, she did not wants him to see her in this silly state. Well, now he had.

“I am just happy because a new conduct managed to raise the efficiency of the space-time continuum stabilizer for 40 percent.”

“I saw how happy you were.”, was he really smiling?

“This is just a thing I do when I am happy I know it looks silly.”, she said hastily.

“I don’t think it looks silly. It looks happy. I just never saw anybody show their happiness like this, but Etherians have created dozens of cultural ways of moving.”

“You think that?”, another surge of happiness raised in her, so that she had to hold herself back from doing her weird hand-moving thing again.

He smiled at her again. She couldn’t help but move her hands a bit at the warmth that appeared in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an short, fluffy fic for these two. An similar but slightly longer one focused on Hordaks issues and his internalized ableism will probably follow.
> 
> I'm happy about comments!


End file.
